The Shiny Shoes Killer
The Shiny Shoes Killer is the masked assailant (and collector of fine porcelain) who murders Chuck while trying to recover two rare and valuable plaster monkeys. He is shot and killed by Aunt Lily while trying to steal them from her Coeur d'Coeurs home, during which incursion he nearly kills Lily and Ned. Biography The Shiny Shoes Killer, who is never identified by name, is a collector of fine porcelain who owns 298 of the 300-piece limited edition run of very rare 19th century Scharnhorst Werkstatte Reposing Monkey statues. He has the monkeys displayed at his private residence in wall-mounted box shelves, which included two empty boxes, underscoring his obsession with completing his collection. He tried to purchase them during an online auction, but became infuriated when he was outbid by Deedee Duffield and devised a plan to steal them. Pushing Daisies: The Comic Book. The killer started tracking Chuck, who was offered a free Tahitian cruise by Duffield in exchange for picking up the monkeys. He followed her onto the cruise ship and waited hidden in an emergency lifeboat for seven hours and 27 minutes before making his move. As Chuck rummaged through the ice machine, the killer crept up behind her and smothered her to death with a plastic bag. Unfortunately for him, Chuck was rummaging through the ice machine because she dropped her key in it, and he was thus unable to enter her room and retrieve the monkeys. ''Pushing Daisies: The Comic Book. Fearing she would be his next victim, Deedee Duffield offered a $50,000 reward for the Shiny Shoes Killer's capture, which caught the attention of Emerson Cod and Ned. The reward came too late, however, as he traveled to Coeur d'Coeurs and stopped at the Boutique Travel Travel Boutique to suffocate Duffield to death as well. From her he learned the address of Aunts Lily and Vivian, who had received the suitcase with the monkeys from the cruise company. He broke in and attacked Lily with a plastic bag around her face and, believing her to be dead, tried to steal the suitcase from Ned, but he was stopped by Chuck, who he was surprised to see was back from the dead. ''Pie-lette Unfortunately for the Shiny Shoes Killer, he was unaware that Lily could hold her breath for an exceptionally long time due to her life as a professional synchronized swimmer. Lily shot him to death with a shotgun; his body was thrown through a second floor glass window and landed outside, where it was later kicked by a passing by Chuck. Pie-lette Personality or traits The Shiny Shoes Killer is a sociopath whose obsession with collecting fine porcelain overshadows any moral sense of right or wrong. Based on his disregard for human life and his intricate computer set-up, it is likely that he is a shut-in with few human connections. However, due to his ability to collect 298 extremely rare porcelain monkeys and to participate in auctions for such expensive items, it is clear that he possesses at least some degree of wealth, although where it comes from is unknown. ''Pushing Daisies: The Comic Book. The killer has green eyes and brown hair, although he is only seen without a mask in the comic book. While committing his crimes he dons black clothes and the black shiny shoes that give him his nickname; a vest he wears in the privacy of his home dons the same yellow smiley face found on the bags he uses to suffocate his victims. Sources Shiny Shoes Killer Shiny Shoes Killer Shiny Shoes Killer Category:Killers Category:Chuck Category:Season 1 characters Category:Male